Rescues From A Wizard and A Hobbit
by Bobby South
Summary: Set between Game of Thrones Seasons 5 - 6. What would happen if Gandalf and Pippin got involved in the affairs of Westeros?
1. The Rescue of Shireen

Shadowfax the horse couldn't go on any further. No matter how many times Gandalf the White urged him to get going to Minas Tirth, he kept on insisting to have a rest.

"Don't you have some magic to help him get going, Gandalf?"

Gandalf looked down and gave his hobbit companion an annoyed look. "Leave the magic business to me, Peregrin Took," he snapped. "Now, make yourself useful and go and get some food for the three of us. That's all you're ever good at."

Peregrin Took or Pippin for short went off ahead. He wondered if the wizard was still mad at him for looking at Saruman's _palantir_ back at Rohan. Though his deeds did find out that Sauron was making a move at Minas Tirth, it made the enemy think the hobbit himself had his One Ring with him and that was why he had to go with Gandalf.

Soon Pippin found an apple tree all on its own. After picking the ones that fell on the ground and checking they were okay, he made his way back to Gandalf and Shadowfax. Finding them had made him so hungry that he had to have three or four of the bunch he was carrying. Then he heard a sweet innocent voice that sounded to be in trouble.

"Where's my father?"

Being the inquisitive hobbit he was – the worst according to Gandalf – he followed the voice. It led him to an army camp and was shocked to see who was there. It was the lovely Princess Shireen of the House Baratheon of Dragonstone.

"I want to see my father," Shireen demanded.

A lady wearing red just smiled at her. "It will all be over soon, Princess."

Then Pippin gasped as he saw two Baratheon soldiers taking her to a pyre. All her parents, King Stannis and Queen Selyse, did was just watch as she was being tied on the pyre while the Red Priestess was praying to her god. It was as if her parents gave their red priestess their full permission to burn their lovely innocent daughter alive.

Pippin dropped his apples and ran back to Gandalf. "Gandalf!" he cried. "GANDALF!"

* * *

After a few minutes of rest, Shadowfax seemed to be able to stand up and run to Minas Tirth. A pleased Gandalf got back on his saddle and started to look for Pippin.

"GANDALF! GANDALF!"

Gandalf followed Pippin's cries and found the hobbit running to him. He kicked Shadowfax to run to him.

"Come on, Peregrin Took," the wizard said. "We must hurry."

Pippin didn't seem to listen to what Gandalf said. "Gandalf, Stannis has lost his mind! He's burning Shireen alive!"

Gandalf knew who would be behind it: his old enemy Melisandre. There was no time to waste and they needed to get to Minas Tirth urgently, but he knew Shireen was the most innocent person in the whole of Westeros and she didn't deserve what was going to happen to her at all. "Up! Quickly!" Gandalf helped Pippin up onto Shadowfax and they ran to the Baratheon camp.

* * *

"No, please don't do this! Mother! Father!"

Shireen's pleas did nothing except make her be heard very loudly. No one came to help her. Her mother had a change of heart and tried to get Stannis to stop it, but he refused. She tried to stop it herself, but the soldiers stopped her as Shireen's sacrifice had to happen by their king's orders.

Melisandre started to lower the flaming torch to the pyre, but a loud horse neigh stopped her. As she started to look up, she got pushed to the ground and dropped her flaming torch.

"STAY THIS MADNESS!"

She looked up to see who knocked her down. "Gandalf? You look different since the last time I saw you."

Gandalf jumped off Shadowfax and approached the Red Woman. "I am no longer Gandalf the Grey. I am now Gandalf the White."

"What are you doing here?" Melisandre demanded.

"I have come to stop you from making a terrible, unforgiveable mistake."

"This is the only way."

"For what?"

"The Lord of Light needs king's blood so the weather will improve and we can march to the Boltons."

"So you are sacrificing one little girl just so because your pathetic god might give some better weather?" Gandalf aimed his staff at Melisandre's face, making her shiver with fear.

The Baratheon soldiers drew their swords out, but didn't march when Stannis ordered them to halt. He approached the wizard himself.

"What right have you to be here, wizard?" he demanded.

"A wizard only does his business, preciously where and when he needs to. And I am here to stop you from burning an innocent child! Your own daughter!"

"There is no other way," Melisandre said.

"There is always another way!" Gandalf argued back.

"You think I would do this if there was another way?" Stannis said. "If a man knows what he is and remains true to himself, the choice is no choice at all. He must fulfil his destiny and become who he is meant to be."

"Be silent!" Gandalf snapped at him like he did at Grima Wormtongue in Rohan. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire, monsters and death to bend the knee to an evil, brainless, easily manipulated piece of horse dung such as yourself!"

Stannis grinded his teeth at those insults. "Attack!" he yelled at his soldiers. But before he could grab his sword, he was knocked down by Gandalf's staff and his forehead hit a big sharp rock.

Then the wizard aimed his sword at the king's face and turned to the soldiers running to him. "HOLD! Or your king dies!"

The Baratheon general immediately ordered the army to halt.

"You all have a choice," Gandalf said. "Face me and face death or run and live. It is entirely your choice, but I suggest you run. RUN!"

He shouted that so loudly that it frightened the Baratheon soldiers and caused to run, knocking the Queen Selyse down and running on top of her.

"Gandalf!" Pippin yelled.

Gandalf turned to see Melisandre back at the pyre. He lifted his staff off the king and headed to her.

Picking himself up, Stannis saw his soldiers fleeing. "STAND AND FIGHT! STAND AND FIGHT, DAMN YOU!"

But the soldiers ran off, not listening to him.

The mannis turned angrily on Gandalf, drew out his sword and headed to him.

* * *

Melisandre chanted inValyrian to her Lord of Light and touched the pyre with her own hands. It was lit and the flames rose as trees. The poor terrified Shireen started screaming for her life.

Gandalf pointed his staff to her and she fell onto the pyre and became lit in flames. She screamed her head off as loudly as Shireen did. Gandalf didn't want to kill her, but he felt it was the only way to get Shireen free from both the fire and her. He tried to negotiate with her and her king and offered to help them, but they didn't want to listen to him.

Now that Melisandre was burning away, Gandalf went to help Pippin rescue the princess but he was stopped when an enraged Stannis got in his way. He was snarling and the cut was still bleeding on his forehead like a waterfall.

"I don't know which house you support," the king said coldly. "Lannister, Bolton or Greyjoy, I don't care. You will not stop me from fulfilling my destiny."

Gandalf was now more determined to save Shireen as her own cruel father had finally chosen the Iron Throne over his own daughter. "Peregrin Took, free the princess! Get her to safety!" Then he got engaged in a sword fight by Stannis.

Pippin nodded. He took Shadowfax to the pyre, jumped onto the pyre where the flames hadn't caught up to it yet and started to undo the ropes around Shireen. He did it as quickly as he could, but the flames were still catching up to them.

* * *

"You know the Iron Throne is mine by rights, wizard," Stannis said. "And you know the world will be better for –"

"Oh, shut up!" Gandalf yelled. "After all the bad things you've done such as killing your brother Renly, burning Mance Rayder among all those lives you had burnt, all the lives you took during the battle at the Blackwater, trying to kill your brother's children Tommen, Myrcella and Gendry and now you trying to kill your own beloved daughter, you're not making a very splendid figure as a king, are you?" This was reminding him of how Thorin Oakenshield became sick with dragon sickness and how he tried to kill his friend Bilbo Baggins for giving the Arkenstone to the wizard, Thranduil and Bard the Bowman. "You are not even fit to be a human being at all!"

The only reply Stannis gave was another angry whack at the wizard, who blocked it with his staff. This time the king's sword was truly stuck to it. After the king struggled to free it, he tried to kick Gandalf away, but the wise wizard swiped his own sword below his enemy's left knee.

Stannis screamed in pain as he held onto the sword stuck on the staff.

Gandalf kicked him off and the king fell backwards, landing on the pyre.

"NOOOOO!" he screamed like he did when he lost the battle of Blackwater. He screamed in pain as the flames covered him up. That was all he could do as he couldn't get off with just one leg.

Gandalf thought of stabbing the horrible king in either the forehead or the neck to stop his screaming, but he didn't. He thought it would make him see how he liked it after all the people he had burnt, especially Mance Rayder and now his daughter Shireen.

* * *

Pippin managed to free Shireen from the ropes around the pole and get both of them off the pyre just in time. The hobbit saw the princess had some flames on her so he quickly tapped them out.

"NO!"

Pippin was grabbed. He looked up to see it was Queen Selyse holding him.

"You will not take my daughter from me!"

She was about to put him on the pyre, but Gandalf on Shadowfax charged for Selyse. The horse lifted his legs up and knocked Selyse on the pyre herself.

As she regained conscious, the first thing she saw was Shireen starting to wake up. "Shireen," she said happily, as if she was starting to love her for the first time.

Then the flames caught her and she screamed in pain. She got up and started to run, but she tripped over a crack and fell over. She stayed there as the flames grew larger.

Gandalf looked at the three burnt carcasses. "So passes Stannis, Selyse and Melisandre." He thought at least there were three less horrible people in the world now.

Then he turned to Shireen who was alive and had been crying her eyes out. Pippin did his very best to comfort her.

"Are you all right, my dear?" Gandalf asked gently.

"I can't believe my own mother and father would burn me alive!" Shireen sobbed.

"Is there anyone who can look after you?" Pippin asked.

"Ser Davos," Shireen said. "He's at the Wall."

"Come, we will take you to him." Gandalf helped Shireen and Pippin onto Shadowfax and they rode off.


	2. The Rescue of Sansa and Theon

"Are we nearly there yet?" Pippin called.

Carrying Gandalf, Pippin and Shireen on his back, Shadowfax had been riding for hours non-stop.

"We will get there when we get there, Peregin Took!" Gandalf replied back, annoyed. "Now, stop asking me that every five minutes! And keep checking on Shireen!"

"Are you okay, Princess?" Pippin asked.

All he got from her was crying which he understood and he couldn't blame her. He knew she loved her parents dearly, but then they just tried to murder her. If his own parents decided to allow an evil priestess to burn him alive, he wouldn't feel good about them. Maybe never even love them again.

Then Pippin could hear hoof beats. They weren't Shadowfax's and they were hoof beats coming from more than just one horse. He looked behind and gasped at what he saw. "Gandalf!" he called.

"I told you to be quiet!" Gandalf yelled.

"We've got incoming!" Pippin said.

"He's right, Mr. Gandalf!" Shireen yelled. "My father's army is gaining on us!"

Gandalf finally looked behind and saw that they were right. The whole army that he scared away came back. He thought they came either to avenge their deceased king or to rescue the princess. Either way, he knew they were planning to kill him and Pippin.

"Hold tight, the both of you!" he yelled to Pippin and Shireen. He kicked Shadowfax and the white horse picked up more speed. "Are they still gaining on us?"

Pippin turned around. "They're slowing down!"

"Or maybe we're going faster!" Shireen cried.

Then when Gandalf turned back around, he saw it might be another problem that was approaching in front of them. It was the army of House Bolton approaching. He looked back to see the House Baratheon of Dragonstone gaining on them. There was no way the four of them could escape either House Baratheon or House Bolton as they were all around them. It was like they were in a circle and each house represented half of it.

Then Gandalf saw a forest nearby that could lose both armies as he fought them. The only trouble was that they would have to fight their way through the Bolton soldiers to get to it. He finally made his decision. "Get ready!" he ordered.

Pippin and Shireen were confused and scared as Shadowfax trotted towards the Bolton army. Gandalf drew out his sword and started to whack every soldier off his horse that approached them.

They managed to reach the edge of the forest and lose both armies, leaving them to fight each other.

* * *

When Gandalf thought they were deep enough in the forest, they all got off and Shadowfax felt that he needed another rest.

Then Pippin heard shouting and sword fights. He started to follow it.

"Peregrin Took, get back here at once!" Gandalf ordered.

But Pippin just went on ahead.

Gandalf groaned. He thought that fool of a Took would have learnt from the _palantir _incident about being too inquisitive, but maybe he was too much of a fool to learn anything at all. He crouched down to Shireen. "Shireen, stay with Shadowfax. On no accountant leave him. Understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Gandalf," Shireen said.

"Good. Stay safe." Then he ran after Pippin, muttering 'Foolish hobbit' among the many complains he made.

* * *

Pippin kept on following those screams. They took him to a corner where Sansa Stark and Theon Greyjoy were being bullied by a few Bolton soldiers, led by Myranda, the lover of Ramsey Bolton.

"I'm glad Ramsey has decided to let me take you two out here," Myranda said to her two terrified prisoners. "It helps prove my worth to him more."

Pippin looked for something to get rid of Myranda and her soldiers. He found a few small rocks. He picked one up and threw it at Myranda's head.

The back of Myranda's head really hurt. She angrily turned around to see where the rock came from. When she couldn't, she turned to a soldier. "You! Go and find out who threw that rock at me now!"

The soldier immediately left.

She turned back to their prisoners. "If it's any one of you who did that," she warned, "or if I get one more rock thrown at me –" Then she screamed in both pain and anger. Another rock hit on her head again. She ordered everyone to follow her, except one to guard them.

Then the remaining soldier got a rock hit on his forehead so hard that he fell down unconscious.

Sansa and Theon heard footsteps and wondered if it was Myranda or a Bolton soldier coming back to them. But it wasn't either of them; it was a hobbit.

"A hobbit?" Theon said.

"Whose side are you on?" Sansa demanded.

"I'm not on anyone's side here," Pippin said, as he started to untie the ropes around them. "I'm getting you out of here." Before he could carry on, he was picked up. He was turned around by none other than Myranda herself.

She gave him an evil grin. "Oh, no, you're not, hobbit. You're going to join them. Ramsay will be pleased to have a third member to torture, even if you are just a hobbit. As matter of fact, I don't think he will mind if I start."

Myranda threw Pippin to the ground and stomped on his stomach. The hobbit tried to wriggle free, but her foot was too strong. She drew out her sword and lowered it to his ear. She started to cut it. Then there was a lot of shouting in the air. She turned to see a Bolton soldier fall down. Out emerged Brienne of Tarth and her squire Podrick Payne. They went to charge for Myranda but a couple of Bolton soldiers came to her rescue and kept them occupied while she went back to Pippin.

But before Myranda could continue more with Pippin's ear, she struggled to breathe as a sword went through the neck. When the sword vanished, she fell down dead.

"Gandalf!" Pippin cried, as he got back up.

The angry Gandalf would have told the hobbit off, but the Bolton soldiers knocked down Brienne and Podrick and came for him. The wizard turned around and started to fight the Bolton soldiers. He managed to kill one soldier, but the other pinned him down. He was about to strike him down, but he got killed himself by a sword held by Theon, who picked it up from the deceased Bolton soldier.

Gandalf picked himself up and he and Theon went to check on Sansa, Podrick and Pippin.

"Peregrin Took!" Gandalf shouted. "This is getting too much out of hand! Your curiousness will be the death of us!"

"Excuse me," Podrick cried.

"Do not think that we are done with this talk," Gandalf warned the hobbit, as he turned to face Podrick. "Yes, what is it?"

"I can't find my lady," Podrick said.

Gandalf looked around to see Brienne was nowhere in sight. Not even her body.

"No! Please, no!"

"That's Shireen again!" Pippin cried.

They all ran to her cries.

* * *

They were all shocked when they found Shireen pinned to a tree and Brienne holding her sword at her throat.

"Please, no!" Shireen begged, sobbing.

Brienne didn't seem moved by the princess's tearful pleas. She was about to push her sword into when –

"BRIENNE OF TARTH!" Gandalf yelled like he always did when he was always at his angriest. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Stannis may be dead," Brienne said, "but Renly's revenge will not be done while she's alive."

"She did not kill your king or have any part of it!" Gandalf argued. "I killed Stannis not for you or for Renly. I killed him to save this girl, his only daughter that he was going to kill. If you do this, you will be no better than him!"

"If Renly saw you doing this, what would he say?" Pippin asked.

Hearing those words made Brienne hesitate for a bit. Then she sighed and finally sheathed her sword. "I apologise to you all, especially to you, Princess Shireen."

"I forgive you," Shireen said.

Gandalf was relieved that was all over. "Good. Now, come, all of you. We must get to Castle Black now."

Theon was the only one that decided not to go with them. As much as Sansa tried to change his mind, he couldn't forgive himself for all the terrible deeds he did to the Starks such as taking Winterfell for House Greyjoy, killing two farm boys and Ser Rodrik Cassel, even though she forgave him herself. He felt like going back to his home: the Iron Islands. So he said his goodbyes to his friends and left them to head to the Wall.

"Come," Gandalf said. "We have no time to waste."

They all got on their horses and trod off to the Wall.


	3. The Rescue of Jon Snow

"We are nearly at Castle Black," Gandalf said to his friends. "Can you see it?"

They looked ahead.

"Well, I can see _a _castle," Pippin said, "but it might not be _the _castle we're supposed to be heading to, if you catch my meaning."

Gandalf didn't catch the hobbit's meaning and just didn't bother to explain. Then he and his friends were greeted by Eddison Tollett and a whole army of the free folk.

"Where are you going, wizard?" Edd asked.

"To Castle Black," Gandalf replied. "Why? What is the trouble?

"There is a disaster happening over there," Edd warned. "The Lord Commander has been stabbed to death and his remaining loyalists, including Ser Davos, are next to die."

"Ser Davos!" Shireen cried.

"Jon!" Sansa gasped. "Is he all right? Is he still alive? Is there anything we can do to help?"

Knowing she was Jon's sister, Edd sighed. "I hope so."

"Then let me see what I can do," Gandalf said. And Shadowfax continued to trot to Castle Back fast before Pippin could annoy him with another useless question.

* * *

By the time they arrived at Castle Black, they heard a loud noise. It sounded like someone was bashing a door down.

"They must be trying to get to Jon and Davos," Edd said.

Tormund ordered the free folk giant Wun Wun to break the door down. After he successfully did, his friends followed him.

"Fight!" yelled Alliser Thorne, the reinstated Lord Commander of the Night's Watch.

The Night's Watch started to fight the Free Folk, with Tormund killing a ranger and Wun Wun killing an archer.

"Fight, you cowards!" Thorne yelled.

"EVERYONE, HALT!" yelled a louder voice.

Everyone stopped fighting when they saw Gandalf dropping from Shadowfax and approaching them. They looked nervous because they never had a powerful wizard at the castle ever! They did have Melisandre for a while, but a wizard from Middle-Earth was something else.

"What are you doing here, wizard?" Thorne demanded.

"What I need to do," Gandalf said. "And all of you will stay out of my way if you don't want to get hurt."

Thorne just laughed and so did all the Night's Watch.

Gandalf just ignored that and headed off followed by Pippin, Brienne and Podrick, leaving Sansa and Shireen with Shadowfax.

"Where are you going, wizard?" Thorne demanded. "Take one more step and you will be killed."

"Keep moving and prepare to fight," Gandalf said to Brienne and Podrick. Then he turned to Pippin. "Whatever happens, go to Davos and help him prepare Jon Snow for my arrival." They kept on moving.

"Attack!" Thorne ordered his men.

And the Night's Watch engaged with the wildlings, Edd, Brienne, Podrick and Gandalf. Dodging all the fighting, Pippin just ran to a room with a knocked down door. When he opened it, it was the room that he assumed had Davos, some of Jon's fellow supporters and Jon Snow himself in it.

"Who are you?" Davos demanded.

"I'm Pippin Took, a hobbit of the Shire," Pippin said. "My friend Gandalf and I have come to help this Jon Snow."

"Well, this Gandalf friend of yours might be a little wee late," Davos said.

Pippin gasped. "You don't mean –"

"I'm afraid so," Davos sighed.

Then everyone looked to see some of Thorne's men coming to attack them, but they were killed by Brienne, Podrick and Gandalf.

"Are you the wizard that's come to help?" Davos asked Gandalf.

"I am," Gandalf replied. "Where is he?"

Davos took him to the table where Jon laid unconscious. He put his hand on the former Lord Commander's forehead and started chanting.

Some of Thorne's men, including Jon Snow's murderers Bowen Marsh, Othekk Yarwyck and Olly, led by Thorne himself, barged in. Brienne and Podrick kept them busy, killing Marsh and Yarwyck themselves.

Olly saw what Gandalf was doing to Jon and went to kill him, but Jon's direwolf Ghost pinned him down, sunk his sharp teeth in the young boy's throat and wriggle it in a puddle of blood.

Gandalf kept on doing his best to heal Jon, but he felt that he was failing.

"Gandalf!" Pippin cried.

Gandalf turned around and saw Thorne charging for him. He raised his staff to block Thorne's sword and used his sword to cut the traitor's head off. Then he resumed trying to heal Jon.

Sansa and Shireen arrived in the room.

"Ser Davos!" Shireen cried.

"Shireen!" Davos cried, as they embraced each other.

Sansa ran to Gandalf. "Is he going to make it, Gandalf?"

The wizard sighed. He felt that he did his very best and failed. He turned around and closed his eyes, feeling his failure.

Everyone else felt that Jon Snow was really dead for good. No one moved or made a sound, expect Sansa who was crying her eyes out over losing her half-brother.

Then there was another sound. A loud, scared gasp, followed by a lot of panting.

Everyone looked to see Jon Snow's eye were opened and he was gasping. No one could believe what just happened. Even Gandalf was amazed. In all of his life, he had never brought anyone dead back to life. He was still not sure if he had the power, but he was very happy to help all the same.

Sansa went to hug Jon, followed by Edd, Tormund and Davos.

Then Jon Snow looked at the wizard. "Gandalf?" He had never met the wizard of Middle-Earth but heard so many tales about him.

Gandalf smiled. "Breathe the free air again, my friend," he said, like he did to King Theoden of Rohan after he cured him.

* * *

Everyone started to eat in the same room by the large fire. As they ate lettuce, sausages and some ale, Gandalf and Pippin explained what they had to do to Stannis, Selyse and Melisandre.

"I can't believe it," Davos said. "I just can't believe it."

"It's true, Ser Davos," Shireen said.

"I did try my best not to kill any of them," Gandalf said, "but Shireen would have died for nothing had we not interfere."

Davos understood it wasn't the fault of either Gandalf or Pippin. He blamed Melisandre for manipulating Stannis ever since she joined him. His beloved king would never have done that if it wasn't for her.

"Come on, Peregrin Took," Gandalf said. "We must get to Minas Tirith without any further delay."

"We might need your help in the battle for retaking Winterfell," Jon Snow said.

"We will help you in the future," Gandalf said. "But right now, Minas Tirith needs our urgent help. We will see you soon. Peregrin Took."

"Goodbye, everyone," Pippin said to his new friends.

They all said goodbye and thanked him and Gandalf for all the good deeds they did for them. They watched their Middle-Earth friends leave Castle Black and ride for Minas Tirith.


End file.
